


Love that Gabriel Deserves.

by HanzoShimada4484



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Caught, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jack Morrison - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoShimada4484/pseuds/HanzoShimada4484
Summary: Gabriel is trapped in his office doing paperwork, so you opt to distract him.Jack sees, Jack joins in in later chapter and more!





	Love that Gabriel Deserves.

It was a rough day at the Blackwatch base leaving Gabriel Reyes in his office, digging through paperwork and signing his name over and over. 

“Sir? Is everything alright?” You stepped into the office carrying more work for the tired commander. “Well it was halfway alright until you walked in. The only good thing is the nice view.” You pouted, gently setting the papers on his messy desk. “I don’t know whether or not to be insulted or flattered, sir.” 

Gabe shrugged, his brows raised in his silly way. “Both is just fine.”

You couldn’t help but smirk as you gave him a salute. “If that is all, sir. I’ll take my leave.” That’s when you saw Gabe freeze and drop his pen.

“Who said you could leave?” You felt your eyes widen while your gut twisted. What else would he want you to stay for? You had some sort of idea.

“Sir…?” You breathed as you lowered your hand. “No one… but…” You stuttered like some fool as you felt your face heat up. Gabe sat back in his chair, toying with the black fabric of his beanie. 

“Why don’t you turn on some music? Break this shitty quiet. Might help me concentrate.” You scowled a little and walked across the room to his stereo. “What are you feeling , Sir?” He puckered his lips, looking to the ceiling in thought. “Whatever’s on.” 

You held up your hands in defeat. “I’ll just pick something then.” You scrolled through Athena’s options and grinned when you saw “Now or Never by Halsey.” You didn’t normally listen to this music, but it did suit the mood you were trying to create. You knew what he wanted, so why not put on something a little… sensual. 

You saw the crease form between his brows and you knew he was questioning your choice, but you didn’t give him the chance before you pushed him back enough so you could straddle his lap. 

“Well… You couldn’t have picked a better time to fuck…” his breath hitched as you grinded against his hardening erection. You followed the beat of the song, pressing your breasts against his chest, your lips suckling a sweet spot on his caramel skin. His breath became ragged as his big, callused hands reached around to grip your fine ass. 

“Babe, you know I have to get this done… I’ll have to pull an all-nighter if this goes on for too long.” You captured his lips with your own, silencing any protest on that pretty, scarred mouth of his. His facial hair tickled your skin, but you loved every moment nonetheless. Your hands massaged his sore shoulders and neck generously, knowing that sitting here signing all of this bullshit had to have been hard on his back. Making a mental note to just giving him a full body work over on his next day off, you shifted to slide down his body. You wanted a taste of that gorgeous cock that had you up several more hours than necessary to relieve the excitement it caused.

You were on your knees in front of him, groping at his massive cock that was still hidden by his thick navy pants. “I want this, sir… I want you in my mouth so badly, Gabe…” Your deft fingers fumbled with his zipper as you worked to free him. 

“Hey, dumbass , you forgot to lock the door.” It made you worried for only a moment before you lost the ability to care. All you wanted was to be squeezed tightly between his thighs. “Shut the fuck up, Gabriel~” 

The way his name rolled off your tongue was enough to make him shiver. His eyes rolled back a bit as you pulled open his pants, revealing his black boxers. Your hot breath ghosted over his throbbing dick that begged for attention as it strained against the fabric. 

“Now, now, sir. Lets be a bit more patient.” Gabe scowled down at you, his lips parted, and red patches blossomed on his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure that I’m the one who gives the order here, agent.” You couldn’t help but smirk against the black fabric, deeply inhaling the thick musk that was Gabe. 

“Babe. I think if you want this, you’ll have to make some sort of exception.” Gabe scoffed, running his fingers through your soft hair. “If you would hurry up…” You chuckled, dragging your fingers along his length. He teased, fingers gripping the arm of his desk chair tightly. 

The whites of his knuckles shown through as his grip on your hair began to tighten. “Please… Please…” Gabe arched his back, pushing his cock against your palm. 

Your stomach tightened with excitement as he became so eager. “Let me...” You slipped your fingers underneath the elastic and quickly pull it down, his cock sprung out, drawing out a hiss through his teeth.  
Your fingers gently stroked the soft skin in gentle circles, bending his thick cock to your mouth. 

“Gabe! Give me your beanie.” You said quietly, running your tongue up his cock, swirling it around the head. He choked out a gasp as he reached up without a second thought, pulling the black beanie off of his buzzed head and handed it to you, not understanding what you could want with it. 

You pulled away for a moment to pull your hair out of your face, pulling the beanie over your head to hold back your bangs. 

Reyes trembled at the sight of you wearing his beanie. You were absolutely, seering hot. He felt the fire pool in his stomach as he watched your lips kiss his cock delicately, sending heat to his face and chest. He was burning up for you and you simply had no idea. 

“Mmm, Gabriel… You are so good to me~” Your lips parted to take the head into your mouth, eyes locked onto his as his jaw went slack. His hips lurched desperately to go deeper, betraying his usually calm and collected demeanor.

You caressed his cock with your lips as you rubbed his thick, muscular thighs. “Baby, that’s it… tighter…”  
As he requested, you tightened your lips around him as he slowly relished the feeling. The fun hadn’t started yet and he knew that. He just couldn’t believe he could feel so incredibly good so early on. He figured the stress was making him a bit more sensitive. He was ready to release that built up tension. Your mouth took more if him in, sucking hard on the length, your cheeks hollowing. His grunts filled the room as you eagerly sucked, enjoying delicious taste of him.  
Right as you took him balls deep into your mouth, he groaned loudly, not noticing the knock at the door right away. “Gabe, I’m in a hurry, I’m coming in.” Gabe’s heart was caught in his throat as he scooted his chair closer to the desk, pushing you underneath to hide you from Jack’s view. 

Reyes grabbed his pen and began to sign the papers from your stack. Jack stepped in just in time to see Gabe’s sweaty, red face. Jack only thought he might have been sick if it wasn’t for the erotic smells that had begun to arouse him. Clearly, Gabe wasn’t just doing paperwork. 

“So, have I caught you at a bad time?” Gabe scowled, but shook his head. “I thought you said you were in a hurry?” Jack chuckled softly. “I did, sorry. Right to business then.” He gave Gabe a file to look over.  
You stared hungrily at his cock as it twitched and silently begged for the attention it deserved. You couldn’t hold back anymore as you propped yourself between his legs, his thighs squeezing your cheeks, taking his cock deep into your hot mouth. 

He growled under his breath, earning a concerned look from Jack. Why was she doing this to him? If Jack didn’t leave soon, he feared the worst. He wanted to let lose and fuck into her throat, gripping her hair tightly, but all he could do was sit there and tighten the hold on his black fountain pen. 

“Gabe, you feeling ok? You’re looking a little under the weather.” Gabriel wanted to slap the shitty grin off of Jack's face, but couldn’t. He felt ashamed that this was happening, but continued to believe he was oblivious to the wet noises under the desk. 

“This is an escort mission on Route 66? Sounds simple enough. You want us to take care of Deadlock?” Jack became serious with talk of the mission regardless of his heavy breathing or the erotic grunts that rumbled in his throat. He couldn’t believe it. At this rate, Jack was going to watch him cum. He was so fucking hard and desperate from your touches that he was teetering on the edge now that Jack was present. There was so much going on, it was hard to take in. 

“Yes. Blackwatch is highly capable of taking on Deadlock while we get in and get out. They need to be distracted or we will never get the mission done.” Gabe nodded, but soon found himself moaning at a particularly hard sucked that caused his cock to twitch, leaking precum which, you were more than happy to lick up.

Jack’s face flushed as Gabe broke down. He suddenly couldn’t care that his commander and best friend stood before him. He needed to cum. 

“God damn it…” Gabe reached down to grip your hair, his thighs tightening around your face as he thrusted up into your mouth. “Fuck… Fuck.. Fuck!” He moaned loudly, gasping and groaning as he shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed each thick rope of hit cum as it hit the back of your throat. 

Gabe shivered, whispering sweet nothings to you and ignoring Jack’s presence.  
Jack on the other hand was so awkward and tense at what he had just seen. He just watched his best friend cum so hard. To be honest, it turned Morrison on more than anything he’d ever seen, but would never admit it.  
He stood in silence, watching Gabe pant and lean back in his chair, riding out the high that was his orgasm and judging by the movements of his hips, the person underneath was treating him very well. “I’ll just… go then.”

Gabe’s heart fell into his stomach as he suddenly realized he had orgasmed in front of Jack. “please.” He whispered to his good friend, hoping he’d leave soon. Jack understood and stepped out of the room. Before he left back to his office, he had to adjust his cock so that his erection wasn’t so noticeable.

You grinned wickedly at him, hearing him shiver and shake from overstimulation. His fist slammed on the table, but you still didn’t stop. “So Gabriel, I do think it’s my turn…” you kiss and nip at his thigh. “You crazy bitch…” he whimpered, tangling his fingers in your hair again, “Don’t you know what you just did?” You couldn’t help but grin again, kissing his oversensitive cock. “I do and I think you liked it. You liked it a lot, Gabe… Didn’t you feel It? How hard you came for me?”

He knew you weren’t wrong, but it pissed him off immensely. He seriously considered eating you out while Jack was in the room so you would have to endure the hell he just went through. 

“Please, babe… it’s my turn…” You climbed out from under the desk to stand behind him, wrapping your arms around his neck, nibbling softly on his ear lobe. “I want it… I want to cum so hard for you, commander.”  
All of Gabriel’s earlier protesting vanished as he turned his chair enough to pull you into his lap. His hands came up to your chest, toying roughly with your nipples. “Gabe… Please, Gabe!” his hands groped you as he claimed your mouth with his own, tasting his earlier mess. Instead of sickening him, it only spurred him on, moaning gruffly into your mouth. 

“You’re so good, so good…” you pulled at his hoodie, hoping he’d understand that you wanted it off. You wanted to feel that hot, scared skin, and feel those taught muscles ripple underneath it. 

Gabe smirked, pulling off his hoodie. You simply salivated at how amazing he was; his sweet abs tight and hard as he tossed the hoodie aside. “com'ere sweetheart. Let me show you how good I can make you feel.” You rested your hands on his chest, taking in the warmth of his skin and savoring the pleasant burn of it against your cool flesh. You quivered with excitement. 

He lifted you up so you could sit on the desk as he turned his chair to align with the desk again. “I’m going to make you scream for me.” He tugged down your black tights so he could get a look at your needy cunt. 

“You're this damp through your pants, I can only imagine what you’d feel like with it off.” You licked your lips and sighed in defeat. “I'd be dripping with excitement, baby… you make me so hot.”  
Gabriel's eyes widened as he ran a finger along the wet folds of your pussy. “Fuck, babe…” he couldn’t help but lap at the soaked digit to taste his dish. “sweetheart, you’re so good.”

He rested his large palms on your thighs and pushed your legs back so that he could nestle his face between your legs, licking and sucking the skin around your pussy. “Gabe. Don’t tease me… I need It! I need it so much!” You squealed but suddenly choked on it when he licked hard along your soaked folds up to your clit, giving special attention to it. You were swollen, needy, and sensitive, so when he immediately began to taste you, stroke you with his tongue, you lost your mind. You rested a hand on his head as he feasted, feeling the soft velvet of his hair. His lips kissed and sucked on your lips as your fingers dug into his skin. 

“I want you to cum hard for me,” he whispered, hot breath blowing into your cunt. “Yes… I wanna cum for you…” Gabe teased your clit again as he pressed two thick fingers against your needy hole. You squeezed around him generously enjoying the multiple sensations assaulting you. 

He made scissoring motions as he stretched you out, pulling away his fingers to shove his tongue deep into your loosening hole. Your guts twisted with heat as you felt him lick and lap eagerly at your pussy walls. He was going to eat you alive and the feeling was going to be the death of you. You tried to buck into his tongue, but found that the position he had you in made it difficult to move. You wanted to move so badly though. Your clit burned for attention but he focused more on your pussy, wanting to stretch your hole. Did he plan on fucking you or making cum? Your heart quakes as he answered that question rather quickly as his tongue slid back up to your clit, tasting your musky wet as he brought you closer and closer to cumming. You didn’t mean to, but when you reached for the edge of the desk to grip it, you pushed off his stack of unsigned onto the floor.  
It didn’t seem to concern him not you as you writhed and begged for more. The coil of heat grew taught and threatened to break. “Gabe… Gabe I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…”

He pressed his tongue harder, moving in quicker circular motions as he brought you to completion. Your legs shivered, lips parting, eyes rolling back slightly, and toes curl as your orgasm rips through you, you twitch and squirm as you cum so hard for Gabriel. “That’s a good girl.”

“That’s a very good girl.” 

Gabe pulled you into his arms, straddling his lap like before, only you rested limp against him, spent and so wet. “Gabe… I love you…”  
He turned his head to yours, kissing your cheek affectionately. “love you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any thoughts you may have about It! Constructive criticism is helpful.  
> If you would like to request an intimate situation to put Gabe in, be my guest. (However in my imagination, Gabe isn't a psychotic, violent, rapist, so I have no intention to write him as such. Thank you.)


End file.
